The present invention relates generally to automated data collection and processing, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing ontological domain and contextually intelligent agent services.
Information is ubiquitously created and exchanged using a variety of communications technologies and systems. Various techniques have been employed to capture and organize information in a way that facilitates quick and simple retrieval and subsequent utilization. Intelligent devices, or artificial intelligence devices, have been developed for attempting to codify specific information about a discipline, or domain, which can then be used for a variety of purposes.
In addition, collaborative filtering techniques have been used to aggregate similar information sets from multiple individuals and provide a summary opinion. Another technique has employed ontologically related systems for allowing domain experts to create ontologies that can be used for drawing inferences. However, these pre-defined domains do not reflect the personalized needs, interests, or preferences of people at an individual level. Nor do these domains dynamically change over time as the preferences or interests of an individual change.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to address the individual preferences, interests, and needs of individuals by automatically collecting individual-specific information and generating customized ontological domains for use in analysis and inferences. What is also needed is a way to identify and present specific solutions that address the needs, preferences, and interests of individuals.